Telecommunication networks commonly rely on replicating call state information between active and standby call processors in order to preserve continuity in call processing after the active call processor fails over to its standby unit. In traditional telecommunication networks, this approach is common in high cost public switched telephone networks (PSTN) switches that use hardware level technologies to assist replication of call states in real time